


Bundle of Joy

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne was resting when Richard rushed into her bedchamber. She was sitting up in bed, her hands folded against her stomach. She was still very much in shock over what the physician and midwife had told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



> This story is in the same universe as "Twenty Years"

Richard had been out hunting when Anne had passed out. She had tried to not have her ladies tell him. After all, she did not wish to worry him. She never wanted to worry him. It was a new feeling, this caring for her husband's feelings. She'd not cared for Lancaster's feelings anymore than he'd cared for hers. 

Her marriage to Richard was quite different than her first. She felt she was slowly healing from pains she'd not even realized she still had. Richard was unfailingly gentle with her, thus far he'd never raised his voice to her. She could not help but think that was quite the accomplishment. Anne knew she was not the easiest person to live with at times. She often seemed to be pushing her boundaries with Richard. In her private moments, she wondered if she were testing him, to see if there was anything which would drive him to treat her the way Lancaster had. Thus far, there was nothing. 

Richard learned Anne was ill the moment he returned to Middleham. He threw the reins to his groom, and rushed up the steps into the castle. She could not be taken away from him, not now, not after they'd waited so many years to be together. 

Anne was resting when Richard rushed into her bedchamber. She was sitting up in bed, her hands folded against her stomach. She was still very much in shock over what the physician and midwife had told her. Over ten years of marriage to Edward of Lancaster, and she'd not conceived once. Less than a year of marriage to Richard, and it appeared she was with child. 

Richard looked closely at Anne's face, she seemed pale, her eyes shinning. He was quite surprised to touch her forehead, and find she did not have a fever. “How are you?” He asked. 

“I am fine.” She said softly. 

He sat down on the bed, giving her a look. “Fine?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Anne, you fainted, you cannot be fine. Where is the physician?” Perhaps it was something they did not want to tell her. Perhaps they wanted to tell him first. 

“I have spoken with the physician and the midwife.” She replied. 

“Midwife?” Richard asked softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Are you...” He could not even finish the sentence. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. 

“It's too early to really know. We won't know for certain until the baby quickens in my womb.” She murmured. 

“You are.” He said softly, surely, as he placed their joined hands over her belly. 

Anne smiled softly, laying her head against his shoulder. “I've prayed so much for this.” 

“You have?” He murmured. 

She looked up. “Haven't you?” She asked softly. 

He kissed her gently. “Having you in my life, after all these years, has been enough.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anne had always thought Richard to be protective, but during the months of her pregnancy she found out exactly how protective he truly was. There were times she thought him to be overprotective, but in truth she enjoyed his protectiveness at times. He absolutely wanted her to rest as much as possible, and although she was bored at times, she complied. 

She was shocked he did not abandon her bed while she was with child. Of course, they were not intimate, but he still slept next to her every night he was home. 

“You surprise me.” Anne said softly, as he got into bed next to her. 

“How do I surprise you?” Richard asked. 

“You sleep next to me every night.” She said softly. 

“I am your husband, where else am I supposed to sleep?” 

She looked over at him. “I mean I cannot see to your needs, yet you still...” 

He gently placed his fingers over her mouth. “Shhh. I waited twenty years to marry you. Why would I not sleep next to you every night?” 

“You were not celibate during those twenty years.” Anne replied. 

“No, I was not.” He said softly. “But I would rather have you than anyone else.” 

She buried her head against his neck. “I love you.” 

He kissed the top of her head, saying nothing about the tears he could feel against his neck. He'd learned early that Anne hated to cry, she hated for him to say much about her tears when she did cry. She'd been crying more though, since they'd found out about the baby. It was something he'd spoken privately with the midwife about, and had been informed it was not uncommon for a woman to cry easily when with child. He felt he should have known that, after all he had three children already, but perhaps every woman was different. 

Anne lay back against her pillows. She loved that he almost never said anything when she cried. He would just hold her until she was ready to pull away. It was what she needed. She'd been crying so much more lately, and it bothered her, even though the midwife had told her women often cried when carrying a baby. She smiled softly, as she felt Richard's hand move down to her belly, and waited for the question she knew he would ask. 

“How is our little one today?” He asked softly. 

She laughed softly. “Well, I believe.” 

He leaned down, and very lightly kissed her belly. He looked up at her and smiled. 

“You could come up here and kiss me.” Anne murmured. 

“Oh, could I?” He said softly

“Yes.” Anne replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow and gentle. 

“The baby is quiet tonight.” He murmured, usually he could feel the baby kicking against his hand by now. 

Anne laughed softly. “Perhaps our little one is quite tired from being very active earlier today.”

Richard started to speak, and then they both started to laugh as the baby started to kick. 

He kissed her temple. “Perhaps our little one is trying to tell Mama he is not so tired.” 

“Perhaps.” She laughed softly. 

He gently rubbed her belly. “Settle down, so your mama can sleep.” He said softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anne sighed softly, sitting on the bed. She felt she was absolutely huge. Her confinement would start tomorrow. She dreaded the time away from Richard, but she was trying to hide that from him. 

He sat down next to her, and kissed her shoulder. He tightened his arm, as she leaned back, resting her weight against him. “Sleepy?” He murmured. 

“A bit.” She confessed. “Part of me just wants to stay up and talk with you, though.” 

He shook his head. “You need your rest.” 

Anne sighed softly, as she moved back against the pillows. When Richard moved next to her, she settled into his arms. “I do hope the baby comes soon.” She murmured. She'd been having pains off and on for most of the day, but the midwife had not seemed that concerned. 

“I imagine the baby will come soon.” He said softly. 

She took a deep breath, as she felt another pain. 

“Anne?” Richard asked softly. 

“There are some pains, but the midwife...” Her breath caught again. 

“I think we should send for the midwife.” He said immediately, getting up to get one of Anne's ladies. He came back to the bed, after sending the lady for the midwife. “I will stay with you.” 

“Until the midwife comes.” Anne said softly. 

“No.” He shook his head. 

Anne took his hand. “Would you want me on a battlefield?” She asked. 

“No, of course not.” Richard replied. 

“Then understand this is my battlefield. I have to do this alone.” She said softly, but firmly. 

“Anne...” 

She shook her head. “We waited twenty years for each other. I cannot believe this is how we end.” 

He gently kissed her forehead. “I cannot believe that either.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Richard could not sleep, he did not even try. Most of his time was spent praying for Anne's safety and that of their child. Every cry, every scream he heard from her tore at his heart. He'd never been nearby when his other children had been born, and he'd never loved any of their mothers like he loved Anne. Even at thirty-four years old, she was still so incredibly small. He could not stop himself from worrying. 

It took all he had not to rush into the chamber, the moment he heard the baby cry. The baby was fine, crying, but he heard nothing from Anne. He'd heard her just before the baby was born, so surely she was fine too. 

It seemed as if hours passed before he was allowed into the chamber. He walked slowly in, and found Anne sitting in the bed, her eyes completely on the baby in her arms. Richard was almost certain she did not even realize he was in the chamber. 

Anne looked up and smiled as Richard sat down on the bed. “I am well.” She said softly. 

“I see that.” He said, and kissed her forehead. He looked down at the baby in her arms. “Aren't you beautiful.” He said softly, reaching out to touch the baby's forehead. 

“Our son.” She said very softly. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. “Our son. Our little boy.” 

“I never thought I'd hold a child of my own.” She murmured. 

“I know.” He said softly. 

“It feels like nothing has ever felt before, like the entire world is new this evening.” 

He smiled softly. “Perhaps it is new, especially for you and our Richard.” He said softly. He knew it was a good idea to name a firstborn for the king, but he could never suggest for Anne's son to be named Edward. 

“Our Richard.” She smiled softly. “Yes, he is.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Are you tired?” 

She laughed softly. “Yes, but I don't want to sleep. I just want to hold him” 

A few minutes later, the midwife came back, and suggested it was time for the baby to nurse. It was with a great deal of reluctance Anne handed the baby to be taken to the wet nurse. 

“They'll bring him back.” Richard murmured. 

“I know.” Anne yawned softly. 

“And he will find his mother well rested then.” He slipped his arm around Anne, as she rested against his shoulder. 

“You'll stay?” She murmured. 

“As long as you want.” 

“That's going to be a long time.” She said sleepily. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Richard laughed softly. He stroked her hair for a few moments, it did not take long for her to fall asleep at all.


End file.
